An account is a digital representation of a user on the Internet, and is an important reference for identifying different users. However, in some circumstances, a real owner of an account cannot use the own account, for example, the user may forget a password, or the account is stolen by a malicious user and the password is modified maliciously, or the like. In this case, it is needed to perform user identity authentication, so as to determine belonging of the account, and the password is modified according to the requirement of the user when it is determined that the user is the legal user of the account, such that the user has a control right of the account. This process generally may be referred to as account appeal.
Currently, during identity authentication on the user and account belonging determination accordingly, the user needs to submit evidences, and the evidences are generally proof information proving that the user used to have this account. Then, a server judges each piece of submitted evidence to see whether it is right or wrong, performs weighted scoring according to a judgment result, and finally determines, according to whether the score of the weighted scoring exceeds a score threshold, whether the user submitting the evidence is a legal user of the account.
However, when the identity authentication is performed on the user by using weighted scoring, the correctness of an authentication result depends on the number of evidences provided by the user, and the correctness of the authentication result is not high; especially, when the number of evidences submitted by the user is small, the authentication cannot success even the provided evidences are completely correct.